


The Avenger

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [10]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam has been abducted, but it's a full moon and the werewolf has not taken kindly to it
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	The Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Moon Challenge

"Do we know where they’ve taken him?” Ros asked urgently.

Malcolm looked up from where he’d be scanning the messages coming through. “Just getting a location now.” He wrote the co-ordinates down and passed them over to Ros.

“Right,” she said. “Malcolm, stay here. Let me know the second any further information comes through. Jo, with me.”

The two raced down the stairs and jumped into Ros’ car.

“Get me Tariq,” Ros ordered.

Jo rang Tariq and put him on speaker, so Ros could arrange to meet him.

“Do you think the Ghazali brothers deliberately chose this time to abduct Adam?” Jo asked.

“No, I think it’s unlikely. They just took advantage of Adam being on his own and grabbed him,” Ros replied. “I don’t suppose they had any idea of the significance of the full moon.”

Ros pulled up next to Tariq’s van. Tariq jumped out of the back to meet them.

Jo looked inside. “Why’ve you got him chained up?” she asked.

The werewolf strained at the chains trying to get out of the van.

“He’s distraught,” Tariq said. “I couldn’t risk him escaping as I was driving. As it was, he howled all the way here.”

“Have you been in danger?” Ros asked.

“No, not at all. We’re quite safe,” Tariq replied. “Although I wouldn’t like to speak for others.”

“Do you think he understands all we want is to get Adam out?”

Tariq nodded. “Ye-es. At the moment he understands, and I’ve stressed he’s not to bite. But I wouldn’t like to guarantee it.”

“That’s a risk we’ll have to take.” Ros said. “Do you want to drive us to the vantage point?”

“It would be better if you drive. I’ll go in the back, give him a bit of company.”

“Okay. But the first hint of any problem, let me know.”

“There won’t be.”

Ros drove the van to the pre-selected point and parked. Tariq opened the van doors and released the chains. The werewolf shot out, took a quick look down the valley and began to race downhill.

The other three followed more slowly, having to cope with the uneven ground on the steep descent.

Then they heard a scream and shouting, followed by the sound of a vehicle’s engine. Tariq began to run, the other two close behind.

When they reached the flat ground close to a concrete building, they were confronted by the werewolf which snarled at them, blood dripping from its mouth.

Ros swore.

Tariq held his arms wide and said quietly, “It’s only us. Can we see Adam?”

The werewolf made a half snarling, half whimpering sound.

“We just want to help him.”

The werewolf didn’t move.

“We want to help you to help him.”

The werewolf turned and led the way behind a wall to where two bodies lay. It went and stood protectively over one of the bodies.

“Tariq, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, mate,” Tariq replied. “Ros and Jo are with me.”

“I’m tied up.” There was a pause, and then Adam said, “Let Tariq untie me.”

The werewolf moved sufficiently for Tariq to approach. Tariq did so slowly and set about releasing the ropes which were fastening Adam. He then started to help Adam to sit up, but the werewolf growled and used its body to take over the role.

“Fetch me that stick,” Adam said.

The werewolf brought the stick, and leaning on it, Adam struggled to his feet.

“You won’t make it back up the hill,” Tariq said. “I’ll go back for the van.”

“Take Jo with you,” Ros said. “In case you meet any trouble.”

“Will you be okay?” Jo asked.

Ros looked at the werewolf and nodded. “I think we’ll be fine.”

As soon as they had left, Ros said, “There’s blood on his chin.”

“I know. But don’t worry. He hasn’t bitten anyone. That one,” Adam indicated the dead man on the floor, “had just hit me when he arrived. The other three were standing in a group and he charged at them using his claws. At least two of them received significant gashes before they ran. He then turned his attention to my attacker, leaping up and knocking him flat. The man was killed by the force with which he hit the ground.”

“I’d have liked him alive,” Ros said. “But he sealed his fate the moment he hit you.”

“Will there be any trouble?”

Ros shook her head. “One enemy agent killed during the rescue of our own man. Not a problem. Our current problem is treating your injuries.”

“Can they wait until we get home? I think it would be less stressful.”

Ros looked at the werewolf. “When we get you home,” she asked him, “Would you like Jo to give you a brush, whilst Tariq treats Adam’s wounds?”

The werewolf looked from Adam to Ros and slowly wagged its tail.

They walked over to where the van would pick them up, Adam leaning on his stick. “It’s a beautiful moon, tonight,” he said. “Do you want to go for a run while we wait for Tariq?”

The werewolf sat down next to Adam and pushed its head against his hip.

“I guess that’s a ‘no’, then,” Adam said.


End file.
